Our Story
by hylrne drake
Summary: Yui and Nakago are married but Miaka doesn't know. So, Yui's gonna tell Miaka how it all came about with, of course, some help from her husband. Lots of cackling.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I decided to 'play' and create something light in comparison to 'Untitled'.

Disclaimer: I do not own FY in any way at all.

* * *

"I'm married," Yui grinned at her best friend whose jaw fell.

Miaka blinked once, twice before she noticed the shiny golden ring. The golden ring was studded with little diamonds and it was without a doubt that Yui's husband was a very wealthy man. "Who was the lucky man?"

A flashy Lamborghini stopped smoothly beside them and a blond haired, blue eyed man came out of it. Dressed in extreme elegance, an aura of aristocratic arrogance and coolness emanated out of him as he approached them with smooth casual strides. His long golden hair was combed neatly and his bangs were kept orderly. Not a single strand of hair strayed from the rest and not a snag was visible. Indeed, the man took extra care with his hair.

Miaka's eyes assessed his cool piercing eyes and nearly shivered. Those eyes were way too familiar to be mistaken as someone else. Eyes that spoke and easily pried into a person, seeing passed everything and onto the true identity of his enemies. Miaka's heart thumped as she fruitlessly avoided his mocking gaze.

"Are you feeling unwell?" his cool voice echoed in Miaka's ears and she had to force herself to look away from his mesmerizing sapphire eyes. His hold on her was too light but firm enough to prevent her from sliding out. Turning to look at Yui, he spoke with such unmistakable love, "Sweetheart, the heat's getting to her."

Yui nodded when she saw how pale Miaka had turned. He easily lifted Miaka and hoisted her over his shoulder before following Yui into her apartment. Putting her gently onto the couch, he sat opposite while Yui feed her a cold drink.

Once she felt she had regained enough energy to speak, Miaka looked from Yui to the man. "You're married to him?"

"Yep." Yui smiled a very brilliant smile and the man's lips twitched upwards, forming a small smile.

"And his name is?"

"Nakago Kusanagi." This time the man answered while he fingered his plain gold band.

"Okay...WHAT?" Miaka screamed at the couple who simply blinked at her burst. Miaka never expected Yui to marry him after all he had done...but Yui shockingly did. Unfortunately or fortunately for Miaka, she didn't have to help Yui find acceptable suitors. "So...how did you two meet?"

"Sweetheart, why don't you answer that?" Yui grinned at her husband while he kissed her lightly on her cheek, "I'll just add some explicit imagery where possible..."

This made both women reddened and Yui playfully slapped his chest. "Nakago!" However, despite that, Yui began her story and Miaka was captivated and Nakago gave his wife his fullest attention, even turning his mobile phone silent.

* * *

O...kay. This didn't turn out as I expected. I'm a serious dude so, pardon me if this turns from funny to serious. GOMEN!

Please R&R and tell me what you think. Please also, do not hesitate to include constructive criticism and comments to help improve this fanfic. Thank you for your time and effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess-of-doctors: Oh yes. I will definitely continue this. :)

Obsessed dreamer: I planned them to be cute.

Author's note: I have been dared by my best friend to continue this story now instead of after Untitled. I hope this chapter will be up to standard and hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I had a good laugh when I was writing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I have no rights on FY.

* * *

Yui Narrating

I was attending a High School party where the students, senior and junior, and the alumni gathered. It was there that I met the most conceited man ever to walk the earth's ground!

* * *

Present

"Excuse me, I am not conceited," Nakago corrected his wife who placed her hands on her hips as if a mother was unhappy with her child's behavior.

"Are you or am I telling the story?" Yui retorted hotly and Miaka just watched the two of them argue. Refreshing though.

"You...but, you must avoid bringing in emotions," he touched her gently on the shoulder and guided her back into her seat, "It's a pain knowing that you thought I was the most arrogant man. I am simply just a critical man."

"It doesn't change the fact that you are arrogant!"

"You could use nicer terms..."

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Miaka raised her voice and the husband and wife looked at her, "Mr Kusanagi, you tell it."

Giving his wife one smug look, he restarted the story with complete ignorance towards his wife deathly glare.

* * *

Nakago narrating

The night was cool and I walked through the school corridors. I knew it had been a long time since I attended the school but not much changes were made. It felt good yet bad. I wanted to see changes...after all, change is the only constant. Anyway, I walked into the hall and my eyes laid on the most seductive woman. Black dress that contrasted heavily against her fair skin, brown eyes that smiled at me and the long auburn hair that went down in waves...Oh beautiful Kesha. I gave my best friend a peck on the kiss and hugged the most handsome man, second only to me of course...Rayleigh. Black hair, tied neatly, silver-gray eyes that watched the party in cold deathly glare but they immediately softened upon seeing my entrance.

"How're you, old friend?"

I turned towards Rayleigh and smirked my signature smile, "I have been well, Ray. How are you and Kesha? Going well, I presume?"

"Better than well...We're getting married in three years time."

"Three years?"

"After we complete University." Rayleigh smiled and Kesha grinned as they linked arms and excused themselves. Such beauty, seeing them so deeply in love with each other. Would be as magical for me when I find The One? As I contemplated, my eyes zoomed on a girl. Long blond hair that reached halfway down her back and eyes so blue, you'd think you stared into the deep sea. Needless to say, I was intrigued and went forward but not within close contact to her. Just close enough for her to notice me.

"Hi, you're an alumni?" she smiled and I just maintained a straight face. Honestly, there was no need for me to answer the most basic questions. She frowned at my silence but continued her questions, "I'm Yui Hongo and you're?"

I knew my eyes were scanning her well. Not very generous curves, a few visible snags, low-class smelling perfume...Nope, not what I thought from afar. "I do not speak my name to lesser humans." I walked on, a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in one hand. "Honestly, do you ever see yourself in the mirror?"

I knew she was fuming. Females usually do and they would huff at such comment. Next, I expected her to stop bugging me with her questions like any other girl once they're given my constructive remarks. "I may be below your standard of average beauties but you're just morally inhumane. Arrogant and prideful, you don't deserve the good looks God gave you."

I turned swiftly at her. Nobody, and I mean nobody at all, had ever insulted me as such. Instead of feeling angry, I didn't understand my feeling of amusement and I felt like I was experiencing a challenge. A tough but not impossible challenge. "I see...morally inhumane," I spoke softly as I was still thinking and those sparkling eyes glared fiercely at me. Who knew girls' glare could be so murderous? "Would you care for a dance? I assure you, through dancing we'll know if you're correct about me."

"Fine. Lead the dance then," she huffed and placed her hand stiffly onto mine as I guided her to the dance floor. The music played was soft and melodious as I spun her round and round. I was a natural dancer and with talent and experience, I was by far the best dancer on the floor. My hand didn't slip down to her butt like he usual naughty boys but also, it was because there was nothing for me to grope. I sighed as I danced her on the floor through smooth, graceful spins.

"So, am I morally inhumane?" I didn't understand why her opinion of me was so important. If anything, she'd probably said 'no', just like any other girl.

"My opinion still stands," she replied. I was thrown off guard. "But I'll say you're a good dancer."

"Good? I dare say I'm a fantastic dancer," I scowled inwardly. The nerve of this girl! How dare she say I'm only good? "Well, of course I appear to be only slightly higher than average but that is only because my dance partner can't dance." There, that should put her in her place.

* * *

Present

"Excuse me, Nakago! I can dance perfectly well!" Yui retorted as she stood opposite to her husband who looked at her unfazed. Grabbing a fistful of his collar, Yui brought her face closer to his. Well, she obviously didn't have the strength to yank him to his feet so she'd better bring her face closer for some more effect. Nakago smiled at how close their faces were and before Yui could continue, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. It was a long kiss that only made Yui even angrier at her husband. "Do you honestly think a kiss can solve everything?"

"Why not?" Nakago pulled her gently and shifted so that she sat on his laps with her head lying against his chest, "Every women always calm down when they're kissed by their husband, do they not? Besides, all the women whom I have kissed before always calmed down."

"Gah! You're driving me crazy!" Yui screamed as she pushed against his chest but found herself unable to escape. The protective arm he had encircled around her waist prevented her from escaping, "I don't know why I even marry you!"

"You're so in love with me," Nakago smirked as his nose took a deep whiff of her perfume from her neck, "Sweetheart, you've lost the argument." Yui glowered at him and shifted so that he could only see her back. Oh well, at least she was in his laps. "One more kiss? I just can't get enough of you." When Yui shook her head, Nakago sighed and went to kissing a trail from her nape to the side of her neck and up to her jaw. His tongue came out as he licked her jawline and onto the corners of her mouth.

Yui's eyes twitch and when Nakago tilted her head back so that he could kiss her, Yui pushed hard enough and broke away from him. "Argh! I swear if I'm going to live with you for the next five decades, I'd be staying at the mental asylum for killing you!"

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't know you love me so much. You wish to live with me for the next five decades," Nakago smirked his trade mark as he looked at her slyly.

"No, I don't! I hate you!"

"No, you love me so much that you're confuse with hate and love."

"I said I hate you means I hate you!"

"True, your hate means love."

"No! Nakago!"

"That's my name love," Nakago smiled. He was enjoying this way too much. Yui lunged forward and started shaking him roughly. Funny, how agitated she sound, her eyes didn't show any sign of being upset. Instead, her eyes brimmed with joy and Nakago smiled. She's so easy to please.

"People!" Miaka called out and the lovers looked at her. Nakago's annoyed face made Miaka very nervous and Yui smiled weakly. "Please continue."

"Well, I don't feel like it," Nakago looked away from Miaka and smiled at his delightfully feisty wife, "It's boring to talk through my perspective."

"Let us plan first. Five minutes and we'll tell you through a third person view." Yui smiled as she dragged her husband away to the kitchen. "Nakago, can't we just skip to the school part?"

"Sure, anything for you," Nakago touched her face lightly and Yui moaned, "anything and everything for you, love."

"No, no...Now's not the time," Yui broke out of his seductive spell. Impressive but expected. "We've got five minutes to plan!"

Nakago walked back into the living room and returned to Yui with a pen and paper. "Let's start listing the events in a time line." The lovers started filling in the details. Oh yes, Miaka was in for a wild ride. Emotions was sure to go into a fray and passion was going to be burnt.

* * *

Constructive criticisms are always welcome. And as always, please include suggestions so that I can develop this story faster with your opinions. I have a flexible plot in mind though.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess-of-doctors: Haha, thank you. I got the quarreling idea from my everyday argument with my friends. (:

Author's note: Nothing much to report but, this chapter marks the ending of a short sub-plot so...I'll try to make it as funny as possible. (I'm so not in my element.)

Disclaimer: Me own FY? Never in a million years and beyond.

* * *

Miaka sat quietly and restlessly alone in the living room. The past ten minutes had been fun with those two arguing non-stop. Don't get her wrong though, Miaka hates people arguing with one another but this...this particular argument between Yui and Mr Kusanagi was refreshing and entertaining. It didn't matter that she was the only lucky soul to watch them 'whisper sweet-nothings' to each other...just showed how much they loved each. As Miaka continued to wait, she was more than surprise when she didn't hear any form of discussion coming from the kitchen except for occasional protesting of being kissed; no doubt, it was Yui doing the resisting.

Ring-a-ring-a-dong. Miaka fished out her phone from her handbag, looked at the caller id and beamed before she picked it up. "Miaka-pooh bear," the caller began and Miaka just loved the pitch of his voice- deep and manly but it wasn't as deep as Nakago's melodious and sensual baritone voice. "I found a suitor for Yui an-"

"and Yui's married!" Miaka interrupted her husband with her usual high-pitched squeal, "Taka-baby, you'll never guess who her husband is!"

Now, Taka was curious. Yui married? When and where was the wedding? Who was the groom? "Miaka...Pooh bear, who...how...when did she...?" Taka didn't even know where to start his questioning. Of course, he was happy for Yui but he was protective of her like a friend should. You know, like friends to look out for each other? That was the basic and well, the only thing binding Taka and Yui together.

"Come to Yui's place now! And quickly." Taka pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it. Whenever Miaka used that particular tone, Taka knew better than to question. It was the type of voice when mothers want their children to do something which opened zero chances of arguing. Taka pressed the button and ended the call. Since Miaka called him there, something must have captivated his loving wife and Taka, being a smart boy under influence of Nakago from the Universe of the Four Gods, sped past the speed limit.

* * *

"This looks very..." Yui was scanning through the time line of five sheets of paper which technically was ten pages, "It looks very...very..."

"Are you that speechless, sweetheart?" Nakago curled one hand around Yui's waist and the other hand played gently with Yui's shirt buttons, "I think this is one of those rare occasions that my darling wife lost the ability to complete her sentence."

Yui flushed at his statement and placed their document onto the table. "Oh shush you!" She touched the handsome face of her husband lightly and smiled when her fingers brushed across his lips. She didn't only like its taste but also the feel of it. Nakago continued to look at her, waiting to see what other ways she knew to please the muscles on his face. "Have I ever told you how lucky I felt when you chose me?"

"Have you?" Nakago pretended as his hand that played with her buttons now played with her fingers, "I don't recall you ever telling me how lucky you were but you did tell me 'I love you' many a times...not that I'm complaining." Bending his head to suck at the point where the end of her neck met the beginning of her shoulder, Nakago suppressed the urge to shudder in delight. Oh, her skin knew how to encourage him. Dangerous.

"I'm so...very lucky to be your chosen wife," Yui moaned as she tried to squirm out of Nakago's embrace only to realize that one of his hand had held her hip down to prevent her escape, "Oh, Nakago...don't. Not here...don't want...Nakago, stop."

"I promise I'll stop advancing. I'll just love you the simple, harmless way."

Nakago's eyes had that look that was a mixture of love and lust and Yui shook her head to try to clear the fog of sexual desire. She shouldn't let Nakago do this to her when they have a guest. It is so wrong but, Nakago's great. Sexy, hot, handsome man! Yui hiccuped as she shut her eyes tight. Oh yes, her delightful husband was showing her a simple love and what the hell was she doing? Pushing him away? No, she should have the courtesy to accept love from her husband especially since she chose to love him. But, they have a guest damn it! "Nakago, no. Stop this," Yui knew her voice was getting firmer as she focused on her decision. She will not allow Nakago's harmless and simple love to confuse her now and she'd draw the line since he obviously could not. "We will continue this in your bed-"

"We'll go there now," he cut her off, feeling himself falling prey to his past-obsessive nature.

"-tonight." Yui continued as if he had not interrupted her and removed herself delicately out of his embrace. Taking his two large hands, she helped them into a cross on his chest. There, he should keep his hands to himself. Taking the notes, Yui thumbed through the pages and then sneaked a glance at her husband, "What is it? Why are you so unhappy about?"

"You tell me."

Great. Just great. Her wonderfully male husband was...unhappy. Right... "You're unhappy because we're not making love now?" Yui stared into his eyes, trying to decipher the hidden reason. Oh Seiryuu, she hoped she was so wrong.

"Am I?" he challenged but Yui wasn't sure he was just pretending. He did sound serious though.

"Oh...seriously Nakago?" Yui burst and covered her mouth to contain and suppress herself from cheering. Well, it wasn't time to be cheering when your counterpart was unhappy with you, but, Yui was extremely overjoyed that her husband missed her in bed and wanted her there now.

"Obviously not," Nakago snorted as he rolled his eyes, "What do you think I am; a sex addict? Maybe, when it comes to you." Well, there goes her bubble. Pop! But at least, he did say he might be addicted to having sex with her...but...God, he was so hard to understand.

"If it's not sex, then what is it?" Yui was irritated now. She knew she loved and married a complicated and difficult man but she didn't know she signed for a confusing husband too.

"That you thought I was the most arrogant man." Yui stared at him, then her mouth opened and her jaw hung wide open. What? Nakago was not like others who looked away as if embarrass; instead he looked at Yui with eyes that made her want to crack up. "And you thought I was only a good dancer..." Yui's mouth formed a perfect 'o' before she burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed into his chest and her hands slapped his back repeatedly. God, he's so unpredictable!

Nakago hugged his wife close to him and scowled. Great. His wife was laughing at him and he realized he was being a very silly boy. He held a grudge on her for over ten minutes because of something as silly as that? "Nakago, you know what?" He looked at his wife, an eyebrow raised. Her tears were teary and her face flushed from laughing so hard. "You are by far the most arrogant man I've known!" His frown deepened before it totally disappeared. "You know what, darling?" Nakago asked, a sly look made Yui stop laughing and look warily at him, "I'm going to reward you well for that and...I'll be really generous about the reward."

Now Yui frowned. She didn't like his sly look nor was she really worried. What intrigued her was the way he said 'reward'. It didn't sound sarcastic nor did it sound like a punishment...it sounded like a real reward. And he did say he was going to be generous...so, was it...for tonight? A blush crept up and colored her cheeks. Yui didn't know if she should be shy of her husband now that she thought of how generous he would be in bed or to be embarrass of herself of those naughty thoughts.

"Thinking about me making love to you already?" Nakago teased and the blush deepened, "We can always have it now." He smirked when Yui looked away defiantly. She obviously didn't want to prove that he was right by blushing madly in front of him. Oh but she really wanted to know his 'reward'. "Remember; anything and everything for you, love." He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Great. Bravo. Yui, despite being married to him and seeing him shirtless too many times, could not tear her solid gaze from his breath-taking muscular body. "What are you...?" Yui never managed to complete that sentence because all her breath got stuck in her throat.

"Doing?" he completed it with a Cheshire cat grin and lunged forward, knocking the chairs out of his way, "This!" His skillful fingers started tickling her body, up and down. They tickled her continuously as Yui helplessly laughed and cried. Not wanting to be victim, Yui quickly rolled away, got to her feet and sprinted into the living room with her husband hot on her heels. Yui started tossing high school medals, remote controls, couch cushions, collectables and anything her hands could lift, towards her husband to slow him down. Indeed, he slowed down as he caught them and returned them to a safe place before he resumed his chase.

"Yui, stop throwing things!" Miaka watched the couple run in the living room, in front of her, like kids, "Someone's going to get hurt and your husband will be the likely victim!" Miaka didn't know why she was laughing along with them but, nevertheless, she did. It was funny seeing Yui playing with Nakago; one was a matured workaholic and the other was a man of extreme aristocratic arrogance. Well, they were supposed to be...but who said strict, matured and prideful adults can't be kids now and then?

"Well, I...I can't let him tickle me!" Yui said, feeling a little tired and embarrass, "His tickling me will lead us to...uhm...you know..." Despite panting, Yui still continued her onslaught of throwing things at her poor husband.

"Will lead to what?" both Nakago and Miaka asked, both equally intrigued. Miaka wasn't sure if Yui meant love making and Nakago was genuinely curious of what this tickling led to because every time it led to different activities.

"Ah, I hate the both of you!" Yui shouted over her shoulder. Looking in front, Yui realized, she had very, very little or no things at all to toss in his way anymore. Great...just great, Yui. Bravo.

"Got anything else?" he taunted her and Yui lifted the biggest and heaviest thing she could, Nakago's old pair of dumbbells. She skidded to a stop, picked one of them and threw at him with a pretty good aim for something so heavy. If she wasn't going to stop throwing things at him, Nakago knew he'd better do something fast...with that flying dumbbell. He evaded them carefully to get only a slight bump on the forehead before he went down with a thud.

"Yui, Mr Kusanagi's down!" Miaka, who only saw Nakago being 'hit' by the flying dumbbell, called out to her best friend who immediately looked up.

Yui walked slowly and warily, squatted beside him down and poked his sides. One, two...twenty pokes. No response. "O...kay," she started as she touched his face lightly but missed the grin that stretched across his face. "He's fine..." Yui huffed tiredly as she slowly got up due to tense muscles and pressed her palms over her knees. "My stupid but amazing husband just need some sleep." When Nakago didn't reply to being insulted, Yui peered over to look at his face and the slightly red bump on his forehead. God, was he dead? She climbed and straddled him, and started to tickle his sides. "Nakago...?" She bent forward, her nose inches away from him and she noticed the sly grin...Too late.

He rose up and met her lips in a fiery soft kiss. Hands went around her and pulled her down to him as he laid back onto the floor. Yui immediately broke the fiery long kiss at the softest swing of the front door. Oops, Taka...! Spreading her fingers across his chest, Yui tried to push herself up and away from her handsome prince. "Stay on me," Nakago looked at her as she fumed cutely at him, "Who dares to chase you away from me?" When Yui nibbled her bottom lips shyly and uncertainly while looking back and forth between the front door and him, Nakago scowled. In one swift move, he got up to his feet, swept dust off his clothes and carried Yui bridal way as he made his way towards the former Suzaku Seishi. "My, my, how you've grown, Taka-boy," Nakago sneered, Yui gulped, Miaka stared shocked and Taka glared defiantly, "I hope you're matured now. I shall sympathize Miaka should you remain as a boy."

"Damn you!" Taka swore as he started to fantasize possible ways of killing this infuriating arrogant son of a bitch, "At least I don't go around killing everyone like a retarded son of a bitch."

Yui stared wide eyed before she commanded Nakago to let her down to her own two feet. And before Nakago could reply, Yui threatened Taka coldly, "I will not stand for anyone who dares to hurl insults at my husband in front of me."

"Husband?" Taka repeated incredulously as he took a step closer and examined Nakago and Yui. Shaking his head in disbelief, he repeated again, "Husband? You're married him?" Yui frowned and Nakago led his frowning wife back to their seat, ignoring Taka's disbelief altogether. "Nakago is Yui's husband?"

"For the love of Suzaku, yes!" Miaka dragged her husband down beside her and whispered in harsh voices to him, "I, too, will not tolerate any insults you have for Yui's husband."

"But...when?" Taka looked at his wife and glance at the now calm and composed couple, "How did they even meet?"

"I don't know. Yui was goin-"

"You don't know? Yui didn't invite you to her wedding?"

"We can hear you, you know," Yui broke their discussion and Miaka and Taka looked a little too guilty, "I'll narrate the lovely story."

"Darling, I'll be a gentleman and do it," Nakago took her offer away as he fished out the ten-paged document.

"I want to do it."

"Doesn't mean you'll get to do what you want," Nakago completed her sentence and was about to start when he was tackled down. Yui sat on his stomach and the Suzaku lovers had to refrain themselves from wiping away a sweat drop.

"Give it to me now!" Yui growled and Nakago smirked cunningly.

"And if I don't? What're you going to do?" he held her hands and smirked up at his wife who looked pretty impressive. Glaring murderously at him and straddling him down, what a combo really. Nakago was pretty pleased with her, if only she did this during the night...Ah, pleasurable night. "You want to narrate?" he asked as if only finding out now and when Yui nodded stiffly, the smirk grew, "I'll let you if you sit on my lap."

"Done deal." Yui hungrily went for the papers, sat comfortably on her husband lap and leaned into his strong chest. Looking at Miaka and Taka, Yui gulped once and blinked once before she commenced the beginning of her story.

Finally after much arguments, Yui began her much awaited story. Miaka and Taka leaned forward as if very captivated and Nakago...well, let's just say he waited for the opportunities to piss her off again. After all, he loved to see her fly off her rocket and argue with him. Nothing more entertaining than that.

* * *

The next chapter marks the official start of the story. (:

Please review. It motivates me to write faster and suggestions would help me be a better writer. ^o^"


	4. Chapter 4

Slavedriver2008: I'm glad you were entertained and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. (:

Miyu: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you found the story nice. (:

Princess-of-doctors: Haha, Nakago was fun to write in those earlier chapters. Was that how you wanted Taka to enter the story?

Author's note: I have been out of writing for some time now, if you noticed. I had trouble trying to think of how to start the story! ^_^"

Forewarning: This story is not humorous at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own FY.

* * *

"Well, Yui, this is the first time you're going to study in a huge school with fantastic facilities," Mrs Shizuka Hongo looked at her daughter, her only child. The past three years were hectic for the Hongos; Yui took time away from everyone to sort herself out, Mr and Mrs Hongo had to reluctantly treat their only child like an adult and their relatives constantly pestering about Yui's well-being. "Have you seen it already?"

"Mom, I'm checking it out today. After all, today's the last day of the Open House before the Semester starts," Yui smiled at her dear mother warmly. Despite the rift that happened three years ago because Yui had accused her mother of being selfishly uncaring, Shizuka was constantly there to help her daughter up. Shizuka had tried her hardest to change her ways- to spend more time with Yui and it helped the ladies relate better with each other.

"Oh hurry up then,Yui! You wouldn't want to be a lost chick in a humongous school tomorrow, would you?" Mr Hideaki Hongo asked with a glint of incredulity shining in his eyes as he joined in the ladies discussion.

"Oh,c'mon Dad! You know I've been busy clearing my room to bring in new books to let me have a head-start," Yui protested with a smile and her parents sighed as they gave in. Somehow, there was just something about Yui that made people give in to her despite the flow of the discussion. Oh well, she's the beautiful prodigy of the Hongo line. Yui smiled even wider when her parents wished her god speed and safety.

Yui ran, took a train, sprinted across the overhead bridge and finally skidded before an iron gate. A closed iron ! Just great! Yui closed her eyes before looking at her wrist-watch, 10:35! Needless to say, she was 35 minutes too late to check the school and to make things worse, she hardly has a map of the school! The only school map she had was the map to pin-point where the school was. Brilliant! Maybe her father's curse of her being a lost chick in a technology-advanced school is true...No, that can't be right! She's Yui, the Priestess of Seiryuu! With Seiryuu's blessing, she shall...will find a way around this fortress.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed since Yui arrived before the locked gate of the school. "Damn it, doesn't this place have a weak point in its fences?" Yui huffed as she kicked a metal-wired fence, "If only I could climb up...Wait, climb up?" She turned towards the tall fence with a mischievous Cheshire cat grin. No sooner that she thought of it that Yui expertly climbed the fence but she was far less prepared to climb down. She just had to pick a hidden part of the fence that was connected to a steep sandy slope. "I'm not coming down," Yui chanted as she looked at the slope, "unless I plan to break a bone or two." Too steep, not good. It seemed as if the slope was extremely vertical against the horizontal hard ground.

"Hey, you there!" Oh, no. Someone spotted her? But how? Yui turned to find a camera only to meet one face to face. Right... "Hey you! Come down here now! That's trespassing!" Yui gulped and glanced at the men, possibly security guards, and back to the slope. Either way, she'd definitely be hurt. Now it was easier to choose, to be hurt physically or to hurt her pride because if she were to be caught, they'd probably suspend her for misconduct.

"Here goes nothing," Yui whispered to herself as she slid off the fence and slid down the slope very quickly on her bum, "Kyaah!" Throughout her descend, Yui shut her eyes tight. She wasn't mad enough to watch herself slide down a steep slope and see herself bump into anything. For what seemed like an eternity of a crazy descend, Yui screamed to no one in particular, "When is this going to end?" Perhaps, she really screamed to no one since she adamantly refused to open her eyes.

"Now?" Yui peeked through her eyelashes and stared at the most handsome man she had seen in the world, at least in this world. "Here, let me help you up." His stretched a hand and Yui shyly took it, blushing just as hard as a love-struck girl. If only she knew there were hunks in this school, she wouldn't be mad enough to enter the school by climbing up a fence and sliding down a dangerous slope. Oh Seiryuu, what a misfortune...Now standing upright opposite of him, Yui was able to see his full length. Dressed in a white shirt that was buttoned only up to his mid-chest and soft black pants that hugged his longs legs very snugly. His long raven hair was tied back neatly and carefully in a loose ponytail. Oh he looked very much the epitome of a handsome, well-to-do kind of man. "How, no, why did you come in through a rather...unique way?" his pink lips quirked into a cynical smile and Yui had to fight the urge to drool just by looking at those lips.

"Erm, I...I was er," Yui mentally slapped herself. The Priestess of Seiryuu never, ever stutters and why the hell was she starting to? Not even before Nakago did she stutter, in fact, before him, she spoke most confidently. Hell, she doesn't even know this stranger's name! Shouldn't she at least flaunt some of her confidence? "Let me try this again, the gate was locked."

"True, but why are you still within the school compound? For your information, orientation was way over," he frowned and Yui was starting to be irritated. She hated Q and A session, she hated being pried open! And the worse was given the face, 'I told you so' or 'For your information'.

"Well aren't you too?" Yui challenged. She could feel the venom on the tip of her tongue...Blast it, she'd just him how she is. There's nothing to hide from anyone if she was true to herself anyway. "You don't even have the gentleman courtesy of self-introduction. Shame on you that a lady must introduce herself before you do. I'm Yui Hongo."

If she wasn't madly irritated, she was now. The handsome stranger laughed until tears were glistening at the corners of his misty gray eyes. Had Yui not been irritated nor annoyed, she would have swoon over his gray eyes. "Ah yes, forgive my delayed courtesy. I'm Rayleigh. Rayleigh Takomi. Pleased to meet you Ms Hongo or rather Priestess of Seiryuu." When Yui continued to frown, he smiled lightly,"As to your question, I'm waiting for my best friend."

"Oh; and it's Yui not Ms Hongo, thank you very much," Yui walked forward and paused before him, "Good day." Realization struck her and she quickly backtracked her steps so that she was looking straight into his face again, "What do you mean Priestess of Seiryuu?"

"Aren't you?" Rayleigh smiled helpfully and touched her chin gently, "I miss your presence, Your Eminence." Yui felt her head swirling like a whirlpool was occurring in her mind, throwing and jumbling her thoughts as well as emotions. More daring now, Rayleigh brought his lips closer and Yui instinctively closed her eyes to accept the incoming kiss. Yui could feel his warm breath on her face, it was so close now. A kiss. Her first since..."So, what are you doing in here?" Rayleigh broke the spell he wove around his priestess. He shouldn't seduce her, no matter how easy it was. He has Soi, or rather Kesha now. It is not as if he doesn't love Yui but his loyalty now divides to Kesha and there were just boundaries he must not cross and choices he must make.

"I'm checking out the school," Yui answered calmly. It was impressive she didn't sound bitter despite being 'played'. Rayleigh's gray eyes brightened with joy. She had matured but there were still parts of her that remain child-like that was good. Good for him to have a playmate now since Kesha was always busy being loving.

"I see, then let me show you around. I'm an expert of the layout." Without her reply or permission, he took her hand in his, gave her a map and started his touring her around the school compound. They covered floor by floor, room by room, section by section. "That one is the Great Library and below it, on the ground floor is the cafeteria with an inbuilt cafe." The library was a three-floored library with books kept neatly on shelves. Being too absorbed in being awed by the books, Yui missed the blond bloke's gaze on her despite him talking to another man. "Yui?" Rayleigh called as he continued to lead her to the next few corridors, "These are the lecture halls and those are the labs reserved only for those in the science or science-related faculties." He gestured to the rooms and Yui peeked into each room. Every single room and/or lab was filled with extremely up-to-date technologies with the most spacious lecture hall she had ever seen. Not wanting to be left alone in a robotic jungle, Yui reluctantly followed her tour guide outside the school, "That one is the school's indoor basketball court with three floors. Each floor containing 2 courts. Then we have the tennis courts as well as badminton courts at that far end." He walked her to another huge building and stopped before the gates, "This is the hostel. Most students live in the hostel which is why there exist the multistorey car-park."

Yui turned round and round, not believing if the school was real or just a dream. No wonder, the annual school fees were sky-high. "Am I dreaming, Takomi-san? This school is perfect!"

"Well, that's an understatement, Yui-chan...and my name is not Takomi. It's Rayleigh!" he smiled and ushered her to the last important place.

They walked side by side to the second floor of the grand school and what greeted Yui made her squeal loudest since they started the tour. Before her was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen..funny how she could see and smell the flowers but not in it yet. Oh how she'd love to spend her time here...sun-tanning, relaxing under a huge tree, be among those colorful good-smelling flowers especially those roses. FANTASTIC!

"This is out of bounds to every single person except for my girlfriend, Kesha, my best friend, Kusanagi and myself." Pop, pop, pop! Yui swore she heard her bubbles pop like balloons being pricked . Why was such a majestic place restricting entries to everyone but those three? Why? It's not fair! "This is Kusanagi's sanctuary and only his best friends and himself are allowed in. He...well, he built this garden after buying it off from the...the Chairman of the school."

"Oh..." Yui had to will herself to utter that one sound having had open her mouth. So basically, some rich boy bought a part off the school and decided to make it his own; fair, but how could he? The...the area belongs to the school and the school belongs to everyone unless someone built and funded the project alone. Then again, such assumptions are ridiculous because no one was rich and willing enough to do something like this...at least Yui doesn't think so. "Well, that's very understanding."

"You're very bitter," Rayleigh was way too amused. Despite three years that has passed,she still remained child-like; in a good way of course. Yui was as easy as an open book and this made it so amusing because Rayleigh preferred predictability over unforeseen circumstances. He preferred people to play to his tune rather than them playing to their own tempo. Rayleigh is by no means a control freak, he just preferred predictable plots. "Hello? ... That's faster than I thought. … I'm outside your sanctuary, if you know where I mean. … I'll see you there then."

"You're summoned," Yui said as she looked at her warrior's, friend's face.

"Yea..." he looked so apologetic it touched Yui's heart. He was sincere...Tomo was always sincere in everything he did; be it scaring her with a fake Taitsukun or helping her whenever she had no one to help her shoulder the burden of being a priestess. Her Seiryuu Seishi; one of the many people she was proud of having been connected to. He led them to the foyer where he bid her farewell. "You can bet I'll find you in school. I bid you adieu amingo." He pecked her cheek lightly and walked out towards a red Ferrari before he ran back to her and handed her a card, "Call me. I'll pick you up and we can go to school together on first day." Then he vanished into a red Ferrari and out of school. Well, good to know she had someone familiar in school. Someone friendly and sincere to be her friend. Tomo...

* * *

"Yui-chan, nervous?" Yui's new best friend asked as he drove them in a Ferrari. Yui was dressed in a simple white blouse and blue skinny-fit jeans with matching flip-flops, with her blond hair down. Well, she sure could pass off as an average Japanese lady but the man beside her...He wore a simple white shirt that was buttoned and soft black pants that tried to hide the long legs. On top of that, he wore matching black shoes and a long coat with his hair down too. Nope, doesn't seem like your average Japanese student; looks more like a rich Japanese student.

"It's just that...oh what the hell, I am nervous," Yui looked into the rear mirror for the fifth time in the ten minutes journey to school, "I mean I skipped Orientation and now I know no one but you, so I say, I've got a reason to be nervous." She had to look good for first impression and for her own confidence.

"Just be yourself, Yui-chan. You'll be fine," Rayleigh smiled. Somehow it was so easy to smile around her, must be the power of the priestess. Kesha is his girlfriend so his smiles around her were natural since he loves her and around Kusanagi...Rayleigh had to be wary even though they are childhood friends and ex-seishi comrades. "And if you need someone, I shall be there." Yui nodded her thanks and as the Ferrari entered the school, Yui had herself surprised. The car-park was filled with expensive cars such as Lamborghini, Ferrari, Bugatti Veyron, Koneigsegg and you get the point. With all three floors, each floor containing at least 650 lots, Rayleigh had to maneuver his car to the VIP spot.

"Do only rich people enroll in this school?" Yui needed to know. For all she knew, her junior college life at Seiryuu Junior College could be one hellish experience. On her personal experience only one out of five rich people are snobbish, rude and prideful. Among that rare-rich species, she'd gladly place Rayleigh Takomi among that 20% of humble, nice but rich people.

"Not exactly. People who are willing to pay the school fees or people who are chosen to educate here by recommendations of the Principal. These cases of students being hand-selected need only to pay the next two years and eleven months of education, making the first month here free," Rayleigh explained as he parked the car, turned off the engine and got out of the car. Walking beside Yui towards the exit of the car-park, two handsomely-dressed people waited for him.

The woman was in the most usual of clothes yet, the way she wore them made Yui shy away. Simple plain yellow sundress with matching sandals and her beautiful auburn hair came down in a breath-taking wave. If Yui were a boy, she'd probably have a nosebleed on first sight for the woman was just beautiful- possibly the modern version of Helen of Troy. It was very, very surprising that her male companion wasn't openly or obscenely checking her out. Speaking of her male companion, he was also wonderfully made. He was in a simple pair of black khaki pants, a dark red shirt, a loose tie and an over-coat. When Yui finished scrutinizing him, she noticed he wore them with confidence and arrogance that made Yui almost go swooning. And those deep blue eyes and blond hair screamed familiarity to her but she wasn't sure if she had seen that exact combination before. Sure, some, if not most, Americans had blond hair and blue eyes but there was just something about this man's that made it distinctively different and Yui was suddenly feeling uncertain about him.

"Ray!" the lady rushed forward, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Patting his shoulders, she smiled beautifully at him, "Why didn't you join in our car?"

"Because he's got a new friend..." the man answered smoothly and folded his arms, "he thinks we're no good, Kesha."

"Surely, you don't believe that Kusanagi," the woman known as Kesha quipped as she turned towards the man, "I'm sure Ray will explain everything over a cup of tea,won't you love?" She winked at Yui and Rayleigh while the man, Kusanagi secretly scanned Yui from her head down to her flip-flops. And this was the start of his strong dislike for the woman. Such low-class way of wearing her clothes and she dared to be among the rich? She must be taught her place and he'd gladly teach her.

* * *

"Rayleigh, introduce her." It was not a request but a demand, Yui realized. He must be one of those 80% demanding and rude people. That was the first spark that made Yui extremely disgusted by him. Despite liking the way he looked,Yui was not naïve to unacceptable behaviors. She knew one when she met one and his definitely ace the top of the list of being the most undesirable attitudes ever. For Seiryuu's sake, who demands their friend's answers; especially when that friend of theirs is their best friend.

"Kesha, Kusanagi, this is Yui Hongo," Rayleigh stood up and introduced both parties to each other, "vice-verse." Somehow, he felt the flaring aura radiating from Yui. Oh well, Kusanagi is someone hard to be friendly with on first impression, Rayleigh thought as he understood Yui's resentment. Maybe junior college life won't be so bad considering a coming drama between the two natural blonds.

"Ray, a new friend?" Kesha asked after sipping politely from her warm coffee, "She...I don't know. She looks familiar like...like from some kind of distant memory or, fairytale." What a contrast. You have one disgustingly awful mean man as a guest on the same table as a very polite and beautiful woman. Yui was getting more disgusted as the time ticked by.

"Yes,a new friend and she's the legendary Priestess of Seiryuu." Why must Rayleigh be so proud of that fact? Yui grabbed a handful of her jeans and glared at the blond man who smirked at her when he caught her glowering at him. How infuriating this man!

"So, you chose to go with her over us." Kusanagi continued his demands after smugly looking away from a very angry Yui. Doesn't this guy ever learn to ask? Yui's dislike towards him grew even more until it shined in her eyes but only he saw them clearly. Funny.

"Not exactly Kusanagi. I saw her on the way to school and decided to lend her a lift," Rayleigh shrugged nonchalantly as if it was normal for him to be a goody-two-shoes. However, Rayleigh knew he had to maintain a casual straight face if he wanted Kusanagi to stop prying and throwing him off guard. But Kusanagi's prying was just his way of showing concern for his safety which most of the time is misinterpreted as cruel arrogance.

"Forever the gentleman, aren't you Rayleigh?" Kusanagi smirked. There was a nice-sort of cruelty sparkled deep in those blue eyes and Rayleigh immediately slackened his composure. No need to be wary, it was a safe-zone now...Something was good coming, but what? Kesha started drinking her cooled coffee comfortably like it a usual morning. "I'm envious of your gallantry," Kusanagi admitted, while waving his hand as if sweeping the suspense away, after what seemed like a few centuries had passed.

And before anyone could come with a reply...

"Well you should be envious of him," Yui snarled. She had had enough of his arrogance and his sadistic amusement. If no one was going to tell him off, she'd do it herself. Who cares if he was an aorist or a plain commoner? A person with a cruel streak should be taught a lesson and Yui decided to take it upon herself to deal out the lesson.

"Upset that I'm teasing your...what is it called, new-found friend?" he sneered and inched closer to Yui. Yui could smell him, his musky male scent. "Don't flatter yourself, lady just because you have a foolish Rayleigh wrapped around your finger." The word lady came out sarcastically and Yui felt herself hurting. Somehow, the way he addressed her with menace was hurting even though she swore she hated his arrogance and him as the man. "A lady such as yourself should learn her standing in society," Nakago whispered softly. He, himself, could feel his anger boiling as he entered a glaring contest with the blond woman. "Learn your standing or life can be a very, very cruel place." His last few words were spoken with deliberate slowness and he excused himself with a harsh elegance. Looking at Kesha in the eye, he said, "Look after your fellow female." Then he moved towards Rayleigh, "If you want her unharmed, teach her the ways of appropriate or...say, suitable manners." With that, he left a angry-crying Yui, in the cafe with his best friends, without a second glance.

"I have never seen Kusanagi-kun that angry before," Kesha gulped as she handed Yui a handkerchief and Rayleigh pulled Yui into a comforting hug, "Ray, I believe Kusanagi-kun was extremely offended by her remarks about him and he just had had enough of her that he lashed out."

"Darling, even if that were the case, I must agree; I, too, have never seen Kusanagi that angry since..." Rayleigh didn't have to continue. Both of them knew what changed the man they called best friend. The unforeseen incident changed Kusanagi from a friendly, lovely fellow into a cruel, malicious and 'playful' man and it was precisely because of this that made Rayleigh extremely resentful towards unpredictability.

"That man is just mean. How can you let someone like him play you, Rayleigh?" Yui managed in between sobs as she wiped her tear-stricken face on the handkerchief, "He's just impossibly horrible."

"That is where you're wrong. Kusanagi-kun is not always like that on first impression, he usually just sits back and watches the conversation," Kesha contradicted Yui's claim. She understood the other woman's hurt. Kusanagi was also to be blamed, he didn't have to tell her cruelly and walked out on them. Then again, he was offended by her opinion...

"His past caught up to him," Rayleigh glanced at the opened glass door and sighed, "His past was really the reason he became like this."

Yui stared at Rayleigh before turning towards the kind lady who nodded in agreement. Someone once told her, "The past shapes our future and who and what we shall be. If one past is filled with malice and torture, one grows up to be that...an epitome of malice and torture." If that were true, was Kusanagi's past so horrible? Has she assumed the worst of this man who was a victim of cruelty? "Where is he?"

"Probably in his sanctuary or the library, why?"

"Something I've got to tell him before it's too late." With a quick word of thanks to Kesha, she sprinted towards the library first. Since his sanctuary is out of bounds, she'd be smart and not enter the garden yet.

* * *

She searched the first floor of the library,walking and looking behind every shelf to find him yet he wasn't anywhere. Climbing up to the second, she did the same and still no sign of him. Finally ascending to the third, Yui gave up all hopes of finding the misjudged man. Well, she can't enter the sanctuary lest she wanted to be send the quick sign of suspension from school. "Where is he?" Yui whined as she dropped unglamorous-ly into a love-seat, "If only I could find him now..."

"Find who?" Yui turned and met the eyes of the man she misjudged. A book held open in his hand and a mug of hot chocolate sat on the table between them.

I can't say I'm finding him, Yui thought as she fumbled with vague words, I've to make it vague; hint him yet not tell him. "I...I" Yui started and when she sighed in defeat, she felt a warm something in her hands.

"Drink it. You'll be better...You're to pale to be human," Kusanagi ordered and immediately resumed his reading with complete ignorance towards Yui.

"I...I," Yui managed as she played with the rim of the mug. Why was he nice to her despite their exchange earlier? "Why are you so nice to me even though I insulted your male ego?" Yui wanted to know, she needed to know. Maybe he wasn't as mean as she thought. Perhaps, he's just not a people-person.

"Do not mistake my gallantry as being on friendly terms with you." There was a hint of that arrogance. "You are simply in distress and being male, it is my duty to ensure a lady does not exert herself beyond exhaustion." He looked at her and narrowed his eyes when he realized she was playing with his mug. "If you're not drinking for fear that I may have it poisoned, kindly let me take a swallow of it."

Yui looked down at the strong-smelling hot chocolate. It wasn't that she feared it was poison, but she needed the warmth of the mug to heat her cold hands. Somehow, her hands always turned cold in his presence...wonder why. "It's not that I thought it was poisoned, it's just I need the warmth to heat up my cold fingers," Yui blurted. Now he'd think she was the weak sort of lady that gets cold easily.

He stood up, took off his coat and wrapped her. "Wait here, I'll get you a new mug." He marked the page, placed the book down and disappeared down the steps silently. Yui stared after the man. He really believed her? That man was unreadable; one moment he's ordering people the next, he still orders them. Maybe, he is readable and predictable. Yui was interrupted from her short moment of revelation when he removed the mug and placed a new one. He looked at her one more time before he picked up his book and resumed his reading as if nothing had happened.

"Kusanagi...thank you," Yui whispered and she wasn't sure if he heard her for he continued reading without giving any signal of him listening. "I'm sorry about the earlier exchange in the cafe. I've misjudged you." Yui inhaled deeply. Still no reaction. What did she expect?

After a moment when Yui felt like leaving... "Maybe you didn't because maybe that is the true me," Kusanagi looked outside the window and back at her, "or maybe, I am who and what you wish to see me as. After all,humans only see what they believe in."

Something thickened in Yui's throat. She felt a change of emotion and the man in front of her was the reason for it. "I should be on my way to class," Yui managed without her voice cracking.

"There's no class today. It's a recap on the places in school but I do suggest you visit the Infirmary; the doctor should have something to prescribe for your odd coldness." So he did realize how odd for her to be cold in spring. Yui stared into the thick brown liquid and gulped. He bought this for her..such show of his gallantry. Was the same man who engaged her with that fiery exchange that made her blood boil? "Are you coming?"

Yui looked up dazedly at him and nodded. He was pretty tall now that she was beside him in his coat. His coat! Seiryuu, all this while she had his coat on and...the air she was breathing was his scent? Maybe she should distract her nose with drinking the hot chocolate. Not such a bad idea. "Mmm!" Yui moaned involuntarily as the liquid tickled down her throat.

"Is something wrong?" Kusanagi turned towards the petite woman at the sound of her moan. Perhaps she wanted to groan?

"No, no. It's just the drink you bought me is so...delicious."

"You mean the drink I made?" Yui gasped and stared at him as if he grew another head. God was there nothing predictable about this man? A rich man making hot chocolate for someone...making and not buying? "Stop looking at me as if I'm an alien of some sort."

"I just didn't thought someone arrogant and rich like you would make instead of buy," Yui admitted, not daring to look at the man. Perhaps he is nice under that cloak of arrogance. When he said nothing, Yui looked up and saw his hardened face. Did she say something wrong again? Why was he being difficult?

"Come on, you wouldn't want to remain cold," Kusanagi walked ahead of her, not even looking to see if she followed; he didn't need to. He knew she'd come. Was this how everyone returned his good will? From blood relative to sometimes friends to a street commoner. Was it stupid for someone to be nice to others? Returning someone's good will by sarcasm and insults were today's ways of showing gratitude? If so, Kusanagi would be smart and stop being nice...like how she perceived him the first time.

* * *

"Oh, good afternoon Kusanagi-sama," the doctor chimed as the duo entered the Infirmary, "How can I help you, sir?"

"She's got an odd cold."

The doctor led them into a room, brought blankets and bundled her real good. Smiling at both Yui and Kusanagi, he excused himself as Kusanagi settled into the nearby seat. "Look, I've miscalculated you again and I'm sor-"

"Don't bother apologizing if you don't mean it," he cut her off and raised his coat up for inspection. They remained silent while he kept touching, feeling and fiddling with the coat until he finally called someone. When Rayleigh entered, Kusanagi gave the most absurd, blood-boiling order, "Dispose of it."

"What do you mean, 'dispose of it'?" Yui exclaimed as she struggled to sit up because of the thick layered blankets.

"It's something a commoner like you wouldn't understand."

That does it. Maybe she was right! Oh this is so confusing! How can he make her hate him one moment and the next moment on mutual terms? "So that's it! Some bratty rich boy thinks I polluted his coat by my scent and now he wants it disposed?"

"Yui-chan it's not like what you think," Rayleigh tried to calm down the woman and Kusanagi and her entered the second glaring contest of the day, "It's just that..."

"Let the woman think as she wants. Her opinion matters little or nothing in this modern era." Kusanagi stood up, walking towards the exit.

"How can you be so aggravating all of a sudden? One moment you're mutually nice and the next you're...you're this idiotic, arrogant scumbag!"

He spun around so quickly, one might mistake that he had been looking at her direction when on the contrary, he had had his back on her. "I told you, make no mistake of my gallantry as being on friendly terms with you. Besides, I have little or no care for what a child thinks of me. It hardly is my concern. Why care about little things when it hinders your path not?"

"Child? Well then, you act as if you hardly care because you're afraid of knowing the truth! You've been living a lie!"

"Yui-chan...Kusanagi, I'm sure she didn't mean it that way..." Rayleigh tried but his sentences failed him and trailed off.

"You stay out of this. I don't want you hurt," Kusanagi warned Rayleigh who now slumped into the chair, "The lie is not always a lie; sometimes it is the cold hard truth that not many can handle."

"Stop trying to act all melodramatic here! You're just making things difficult by making philosophical lines!"

"You're just being an arrogant woman who refuses to see herself as wrong," Kusanagi added a finality to his voice. He'd just give one more jab of a reply before he walked off. Really,the woman was someone he'd never want to meet again. How hard-core, die-hard she is about her claims about him. Haven't he at the very least redeemed a little by being nice to her in the library? "If indeed I am living a lie as you so affectionately put it, then I might be stronger than most people. Most people can't accept the cold hard truth as a fact which is why they never change and live a life blaming others for every wrong they did. I accept and embrace every single truth they hurl in my way and I never blame others for the wrongs I have had done." Turning to Rayleigh, "Pass the coat to me." When he got the coat, he dumped it into the waste basket in the corner of the room in front of Yui. It was useless to be nice to anyone. It just hurts you in the end. She doesn't understand the torture he went through just to rise up as Nakago Kusanagi. Why was it so hard for her to see him as someone ordinary, not a rich kid? Tomorrow school starts and...he'd have to avoid her. No, he'd face her and keep his mouth sealed if possible. He'd try and try to ignore her. Practice makes perfect.

* * *

"He's a perfectionist so anything less than perfect to him must be disposed off," Rayleigh said as a matter of fact, "it had nothing to do with your scent on his coat." Yui was too angry to listen attentively to the reasoning but Rayleigh continued anyway, "You know, he wanted it dispose because he found a manufactured-spoil on the zip, the cuffs, the collar and the tail of the coat."

"WHAT!" Yui exclaimed as she resurfaced from her anger and her silent reverie, "And we argued off trail because of that?" Oh Seiryuu...on her first day...why must these things happen? Now, what? Avoid him for her entire three-years of junior college life?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter.

I think the standard of this chapter dropped...Sorry. ):

Please R&R. Thank you once again for reading this...fanfic.


End file.
